Daran King
Battle Stats Agility: 10+ Speed: 10+ Strength: 10+ Endurance: Infinite due to healing factor Willpower: 10 Hero Level: 10+ History Early Life Daran King was born in America in 2022 to two unknown american parents. He was transported to Australia and left at an orphanage in New Kharmag (built in 2015, a large coastal metropolitan city located on the north-eastern coast of Australia.) Despite being Intelligent, good looking and good tempered no-one adopted him for some time. At the age of 15 he was 'adopted' by the government. He was to become a special government agent, and was to travel the country finding 'special targets'. At the age of 16 whilst walking home from school down, he was ambushed by a gang of thugs. He managed to take out one of the thugs but the rest overpowered him and he was being bashed up badly when he discovered his power. His power rage, manifested. He telekinetically pinned the attackers to the walls of the allyway and sent metal pipes through some of them, slit their throughts telekinetically, and punched their heads with such force their heads exploded. When his rage faded he couldn't believe what he had done. He ran back to the government building in which he lived. Back there he told his supervisors what he remebered. They acted with no surprise and told him that the reason they had 'adopted' him was because he had powers, and afterwards explained his powers to him. His power rage activated again at this point, though was quickly tasered. When he recovered he was in a room with his personal trainer, Mr. Geen. His trainer again explained Daran's powers and how he can control it. Mr. Geen explained his own associaction with the government agency, which was now revealed as the DoSSoDI, as a trainer for people with powers. He is particularly good at this, as his own power selectively negates all other superhumans' powers. After days of getting used to the shocks of inhuman powers, he went on to his trainging as an agent for the DoSSoDI. Training Years So Daran started his true training at the SSoDI building, to hone his skills to capture dangerous individuals. By the time of his first big mission the SSoDI agents refferred to him as 'a level 1 telekinetic'. He was sent to a farm in the grass plains in New South Wales. There he confronted Tom Wect and his grandfather, Kai Li. He quickly became not only one of the most successful, but also one of the most infamous DoSSoDI agents as far as memory goes, in no small part due to his amazing strength of power, and the masterful control he quickly gains over them. Tom Wect After a great struggle Tom was lying on the ground from exhaustion and Daran was still standing strong. Mr. Geen was watching faraway from the battle, in case something went wrong. He had almost had to intervene, as Daran had gone into a rage when he was being held down by gravitational manipulation by both the Chinamen. Daran used his enhanced telekinetic abilities to stagger the two targets, allowing him to be freed from their powers. Li Kai was thrown and held against a rock telekinetically. Daran asked Tom to join him at the DoSSoDI, and after much talk between Tom and his Grandfather, Tom decided to join, as his grandfather had said that he would become much more powerful at DoSSoDI. After a few months of training Tom, Daran and Tom had become very close. It was decided by some of their superior agents that Daran and Tom should be paired up as a team. Missions Daran and Tom undertook many missions taking down possible terrorists and people with powers, and bringing them back to DoSSoDI. Through this Daran had used his Power Rage countless times to save himself and Tom and take down the targets. After years of taking on missions aroung the world together, Daran and Tom finally stopped working together. This is mainly because Tom was getting too old to continue taking missions, however Daran still maintained his health. This is because of his super-enhanced healing factor. Daran continued taking on missions for many years. Personal developement On one mission his favourite quarterstaff broke in a battle to suppress a master martial artist with the ability to instantaneously teleport. Daran was severely outmatched, as this individual knew a secret form of martial arts that allowed a person with superhuman abilities to enhance their fighting skills and their powers, allowing a kind of fusion of powerful martial arts and unique abilities. Even with his Power Rage igniting, Daran lost the fight. Afterwards, he went on a long journey to meet the person capable of teaching this technique. After months of searching, Daran found the master, and spent over a year training and learning the special techniques. At the end of his training, the master suggested to Daran that he find a spirit weapon, and the would make him truely the strongest human in the world. After more years of searching, Daran found what his former master had suggested, and he forged his own blade with the help of a master weaponsmith. With it, he discovered it had special properties; it was a spirit weapon. Eventually he was assigned one extremly important mission partnered with Thanatos: to investigate The Masterminds plan's to invade Australia. Personality Daran has a very dark demenour, a kind of mysterious, tall, dark young man. Personality wise he is a very calm person, who always helps the civilian in trouble. Powers & Skills Powers Daran King has used his Power Rage to such an extent, that his physical capabilities are far beyond that of any other known superhuman. Combined with his immense intellect, he is a legendary DoSSoDI agent. The manifestation of Telekinesis and Energy Bolts through multiple uses of Power Rage has been speculated by many. The common consensus is that these two powers where laying dormant in Daran King's DNA, and have somehow been awakened through his natural powers. Daran King has shown great skill with his two discovered powers, even being able to levitate himself telekinetically with ease. He has also been known to uproot trees and large buildings telekinetically, and even pull large planes out of the sky. Daran has also shown immense skill with his energy projection, even using multiple different types of energy bolts in quick succession. Skills Skills Daran posses are very relevant with his work and have been learnt from many teachers. *Daran has mastered many armed and unarmed melee techniques and has been taught by many masters of combat. *Daran has mastered a unique form of martial arts the allows a fusion between martial arts and his unique abilities. With this, he can outmatch opponents that are far more powerful than himself. He can also involve his spirit blade with this skill. *Daran has unrivaled accuracy with rifles, and many other large weapons. However, he is used to larger weapons and as such often over-aims when using smaller fire-arms. *Daran is a master lock-pick, a skill he learned in DoSSoDI. *Daran is a computer genius and can hack most advanced computer systems with ease. Despite being one of the most powerful telekinetic's and users of energy bolts, Daran is incredibly versatile with his combat skills. He is in no way reliant on any one of his skills or abilties. This can be described as not just a "Jack of all trades", but truely a "Master of all trades". Strengths When Daran is tormented by his opponents and his power rage activates, he also has a large range of powers at his disspossal. He can heal from essentially any injury and is immune to illness. Due to his healing fatcor he is permanently in his physical prime. Weaknesses Daran King has no true weaknesses. Weapons Daran has possessed many weapons over the years but he likes to keep weapons he knows are effective. DoSSoDI (early years) *Daran possessed a quarterstaff he picked in his first year of training, and used it as his favourite weapon for many years. It eventually shattered in a fight in a vehicle factory. *Daran used a Assasult rifle with master accuracy for many years, and modified it to be used as a sniper rifle as well as an Assault Rifle. Later Years *Daran replaced his quarterstaff with a large sword he forged. It possess supernatural qualities, as well as being able to hold a powerfull static charge. It has a large grip, a long, wavy blade as well as a short dagger under the grip. *Daran replaced his assault rifle with a highly modified pistol capable of holding 12 bullets in one clip. It also contained a flipable scope. It could hit a target many kilometers away. *Daran possessed many daggers for numerous purposes, such as a sparring dagger and many throwing knives. *Daran's assassin strikers were two large metal rods used for knocking targets unconscious silently and quickly. *Daran owned a powerful gauntlet that had hidden within it many devices such as knuckle dusters, a USB output with a massive data capacity, and much more. Category:Mind Lord Category:Members of DoSSoDI Category:Grey Morality